


Second Life

by Haldir



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Attack on Titan Live Action Film, Attack on Titan Live Action Movie, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haldir/pseuds/Haldir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shikishima survived the Explosion that killed Kubal/Colossal Titan and covered the hole in the wall.<br/>As the rest in the team found him badly injured and try to tend to his injuries, they, especially Eren, try to come to term with who Shikishima really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Life

Chapter 1

 

NOTE:-  
In the Live-Action Movies, according to *My Assumption* Eren is 18 years old while Shikishima is 28 years old.  
Grisha conducted the Experiment on Shikishima was he was 10 years old, soon after Eren was born, while Eren when he was 4 years old. 

Hans? She's 22 and had been in the Military since before she was 14 (she lied about her age when she join it!) Only Shikishima know her real age; everyone else thought she is 3 years older! 

===========================

 

He painfully pry his eyes to see the bright yellow sky above. Birds flew above and a sense of calmness hung in the air. 

"Am I dead yet?" he asked himself. Maybe he will get to meet his father and mother again, and go to wherever they had gone to, 14 years ago. Well, if the "Big Guy" up there permitted it.....  
Countless life, both humans & titans had died at his hands. His hands had been tainted deep red with the blood of the innocents. But he cannot help it. It was a war out here; battle of the fittest. 

He closed his eyes again. He tasted the metallic taste of copper coating his dry throat. Every inch of his body hurt badly right now and he felt extremely exhausted. And thirsty. He just want to go back to sleep. 

"Captain Shikishima! Captain Shikishima!" 

Shikishima heard his name being called out as his body was gently shaken. Prying open his eyes, Shikishima saw 2 blurry figures above him. A gentle hand feel for his jugular vein below his jawline, feeling for a pulse.

Ugh! Stinky brats, let me just died right here, he thought to himself...... 

"He's still breathing! Mikasa! Help me bring him down the wall!" one of the voices rang out. 

Shikishima felt many hands trying to lift him up but he let his consciousness drift away. 

Darkness filled his sight. 

•••••••

Eren and Mikasa together tried to lift the deadweight of Shikishima down the wall. Bit by bit, they together slowly slide down the wall using their ODMG. Every jerking movement they made, Shikishima groaned in pain. Finally, after about ten minutes, they managed to scale down the fifty metre tall wall with Shikishima held between them. Eren and Mikasa then gently lowered Shikishima to the ground as Armin, while leaning on Sasha, and Hans, approached the trio. 

"He's alive!" Armin exclaimed as he looked in disbelieve at the body in front of him. Shikishima face was contorted with pain as Hans examine his injuries. Burnt skin littered all over Shikishima face and body. A long cut run near his right temple and blood started to flow down it. He started mumbling something incoherence. 

"We should get to a safer place," Sasha said breaking the silence as the group stared in disbelief at the injured Shikishima in front of them. "We should get to some underground place before the Titans wander to this area." 

"The Recon Corps secret base!" Mikasa and Eren voiced out together. 

"You remember the way?" Hans asked. 

"Yes, clearly," Mikasa replied. "Captain Shikishima brought me there 2 years ago after he rescued me. And there we stayed whenever we are in the area of the Outer Wall. I remember there having a Medical facility." 

"What are we waiting for?" Hans said as she helped to lift Shikishima up. "I hope that truck of yours still have some oil inside!" 

Hans, with the help of Eren and Mikasa carefully carried Shikishima up onto the back of the truck, while Sasha and Armin made their way to the Driver's Cabin, to start up the Engine. After draping her Cloak over Shikishima, Mikasa made her way to the Driver's Cabin too, to guide Sasha the way to the Recon Corps Secret Base. Eren and Hans stayed with Shikishima at the back of the truck. 

 

•••••••

The journey to the Recon Corps Secret Base along the other side of the Outer Wall felt like eternity to the group. As the truck made its way through the remains of the buildings that used to occupy Monzen, a cloud of silence dwelled among the group as they tried to comprehend what had happened the past few hours, digesting one revelation after another: death of their comrades, the truth about the past of the world, the titans, about Shikishima and Kubal being able to shift into Titans. 

At the back of the Truck, Eren kneel beside Shikishima who lay on the floor. He tried to wipe off the sweat that started appearing on Shikishima's face with the palm of his hand while Hans searched through the First Aid Box for some bandages. 

"Dammit! When was the last time someone replenish this box!" Hans swear under her breath as she hastily dig through the First Aid Box.

"Haha! Found some!" Hans exclaimed as she held up some rolls of bandages and turned towards Eren. "Eren! Help me....." 

Suddenly, Shikishima started making choking sound and his whole body started to shake in convulsion. His body shook so hard that the cloak that was covering him, came off. Blood started spurting from his mouth. 

Hans and Eren quickly tried to get Shikishima to sit up, his torso leaning forward. Blood spit out of Shikishima's mouth and his eyes roll back. 

Hans rubbed the back of Shikishima's body, to try ease his coughing but as he stopped coughing, his body didn't stop convulsing. His eyes though wide open looked unfocused as he weakly tried to grab at something that wasn't in front of him. *

Hans suddenly draped her arms around Shikishima's convulsing body and pull him into an embrace. Shikishima body started to cease convulsing and he closed his eyes as a look of calm came upon his face. 

Hans heard Shikishima muttered something as he closes his eyes, "Mother....." 

"Sssshhhh....." Hans coo at Shikishima as she continued to rub his back. +  
"I'm here for you...." Hans whispered into Shikishima's ear. 

"How do you know?" Eren looked puzzled at Hans. 

"Heh, it wasn't yesterday that I had known him," Hans winked at Eren. 

Hans then slowly lowered Shikishima back onto the floor of the truck, into a recovery position, and replace the cloak onto his body. She then took out a handkerchief from her pants' pocket and used it to gently wipe off the blood on Shikishima's lips. 

"Pass me those bandages," Hans instructed Eren. "Help me lift up his head so I can bandage it." 

Hans started wiping the blood off Shikishima's temple and bandaged it. She tried to examine the rest of his injuries and apart from burnt skin, her probing of the right side of his torso was met with sensitive bones. He probably have broken set of ribs there. 

After what seems like eternity, the group finally reached the Recon Corps secret base. 

Slowly, Eren and Mikasa helped Hans lower Shikishima to the ground. Then Hans, to the surprise of everyone, piggyback-carried Shikishima towards the entrance of the base. 

"You sure you can carry him alone?" Eren asked. 

"Yup! He's not that heavy anyhow and I did this before," Hans replied. "Lead the way kids!" 

••••••••••

[ * In his hallucination, Shikishima saw his mother and was trying to reach out to her outstretched hand. When Hans hug Shikishima, he felt as though it was his mother hugging him] 

[ + Hans actually knew Shikishima from the time she entered the Training Corps before she was 14, and is his protégée. Being am eager learner, Hans' hunger for more knowledge and constant questioning of what was being taught to her, had attracted the interest of Shikishima, who in his youth, had access to forbidden books about the world before the walls were built, from his father's library and from the hidden underground laboratory he was kept at, till he escape from it 10 years ago. So one night, after showing Hans a book on weapons used in pre-walls days, he fell asleep and started mumbling of his past. The dream turned into a nightmare of the time he first shifted, causing him to cry in his sleep and cried out for his mother. Hans saw this and started hugging the still asleep Shikishima, which calmed him down. This happens several times later over the years and each time, a hug calmed the sleeping Shikishima down. Hans never told Shikishima about those nights she saw him at his most vulnerable state, but she somehow figure out that something from his past still haunt him and a hug will calm him down]

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at Shingeki no Kyojin Live Action movie Fanfic, penned down after my last (and 7th) viewing of the 2nd movie in the cinema.  
> The story is mostly WIP as I still not sure how the middle of the story should go, especially with Eren feelings upon the full realization that Shikishima is his older brother.


End file.
